Meteor Showers
by Emeraude-et-Argent
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fanfiction "Meteor Showers" de Pink Haruno. Résumé :  "Viens vite, je veux te montrer quelque chose" , reprit Kiba, contenant à peine son excitation alors qu'Hinata se redressait, légèrement confuse sur ce qui pouvait agiter Kiba à une heure aussi tardive.


**Meteor Showers**

**__Genre__**_: Romance_

**__Paraing__**_: Kiba x Hinata_

**__Rating__**_: K_

**__Auteur Original__**_: Pink Haruno - Meteor Showers _

**__Disclaming__**_: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient ils sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto et l'histoire originale appartient à Pink Haruno_

**__Résumé__**_: « Viens vite, je veux te montrer quelque chose », reprit Kiba, contenant à peine son excitation alors qu'Hinata se redressait, légèrement confuse sur ce qui pouvait agiter Kiba à une heure aussi tardive._

**__Note de l'auteur__**_: Je voulais partir sur une traduction très littérale de la fiction d'origine mais étant donné que certaines phrases n'avaient pas du tout de sens en français j'ai dû reformuler quelques brides afin que ce soit le plus compréhensible possible._

_Ps: C'est ma première traduction donc soyez indulgent ^^ et si des traducteurs(ses) expérimentés ont des conseils à me donner sur les traductions je suis preneuse !_

**oOo**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**oOo**

* * *

« Hey Hinata » chuchota une voix familière, tandis que son propriétaire secouait l'épaule de la jeune fille tentant de la réveiller sans déranger les autres.

« Huh ? » répondit inintelligemment Hinata elle n'aurait probablement pas eu de problème à donner une réponse clair si seulement il n'était pas plus de minuit.

« Viens vite, je veux te montrer quelque chose », reprit Kiba, contenant à peine son excitation alors qu'Hinata se redressait, légèrement confuse sur ce qui pouvait agiter Kiba à une heure aussi tardive.

« Pourquoi... ? »

« Je veux te montrer quelque chose, mais tu dois te dépêcher », dit-il, puis, sans attendre, il saisit sa main et tira sa coéquipière à travers les arbres alentours, laissant le reste de leur équipe derrière eux.

En voyant leur mains jointent le visage d'Hinata se mit rapidement à rougir, Kiba ne le remarqua pas ou du moins faisait-il semblant de rien.

Dans l'ensemble, Hinata ne protesta pas et laissa le maître-chien l'a balader à travers la foret.

« Kiba, où m'emmènes-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, sa curiosité prenant le pas sur sa fatigue.

« Tu verras », s'amusa-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Après une petite marche qui dura quelques minutes, Kiba s'arrêta et retira sa main de la sienne.

«Ferme les yeux», encore une fois ce qu'il lui dit étonna fortement Hinata et lui fit se demander ce qui prenait de nouveau à son ami. Hésitant un instant, elle s'obligea et ferma ses yeux couleur nacre.

Elle perçut Kiba se déplacer légèrement vers elle, et se sentit tirer dans une position assise à côté de lui.

« Très bien, ouvre les yeux et regarde en l'air » dit-il.

Hinata hocha la tête et fit ce qu'il lui demandait.

Levant les yeux vers le ciel, elle se mit à sourire, «une pluie de météorites!" dit-elle, rayonnante.

Hinata n'avait pas vu une pluie de météorites depuis qu'elle était petite. Ses parents lui en faisaient voir à chaque fois que c'était possible, mais après la mort de sa mère, l'intérêt pour ses pluies d'or avait disparu et elle et son père avaient cessé de les observer.

Hinata baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, faisant silencieusement un vœu, puis elle tourna sa tête et regarda Kiba.

"Tu ne vas pas souhaiter quelque chose?" lui demanda-t-elle, ce dernier répondit en secouant la tête de façon négative.

«Pourquoi pas? Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que tu désires», s'enquit-elle. Ses mots firent rire le jeune homme.

"Eh bien, il y a une chose ..." commença-t-il, laissant ses yeux dériver au large, dans le vague, attisant de plus en plus la curiosité d'Hinata.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est?" l'interrogea-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps la réponse que déjà des lèvres se posaient sur les siennes. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, elle était étourdie par ces actions soudaines. Mais elle laissa doucement ses yeux se fermer, aussi lentement qu'elle mettait à répondre à ses baisers, se rapprochant en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Kiba.

Enfin, à bout de souffle ils se séparèrent et Kiba, électrisé par le moment, lui sourit et répondit : «ça».

* * *

**Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review pour partager votre avis. Nous sommes très peu à poster des fanfictions sur ce couple alors serrons-nous les coudes ! =) Et si vous avez apprécié ce petit One-Shot pensez également à aller soutenir l'auteur Pink Haruno en lui laissant un commentaire sur sa fic !**


End file.
